


Tanz der Jahreszeiten :: Kapitel 1 :: von Mosaikmaedchen :: Die Tribute von Panem > FFs | FanFiktion.de

by Mosaikmaedchen



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Tribute von Panem
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosaikmaedchen/pseuds/Mosaikmaedchen
Relationships: Familie - Relationship, Freundschaft - Relationship, Liebe - Relationship





	Tanz der Jahreszeiten :: Kapitel 1 :: von Mosaikmaedchen :: Die Tribute von Panem > FFs | FanFiktion.de

Tanz der Jahreszeiten :: Kapitel 1 :: von Mosaikmaedchen :: Die Tribute von Panem > FFs | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Die Tribute von Panem](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Die-Tribute-von-Panem/c/103093000)  
/ [FFs](https://www.fanfiktion.de/FFs/c/103093001/1/updatedate)  
/ [Tanz der Jahreszeiten](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/59ad4f900001f5ddeade3f8/1/Tanz-der-Jahreszeiten)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/59ad4f900001f5ddeade3f8/5026733)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=59ad4f900001f5ddeade3f8)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Tanz der Jahreszeiten

  
von [Mosaikmaedchen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Mosaikmaedchen)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
OneshotRomanze, Schmerz/Trost / P12  


  
04.09.2017  


  
04.09.2017  


  
  


  
1  


  
4.696  


  
2

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[1 Review](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/59ad4f900001f5ddeade3f8/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[1 Review](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/59ad4f900001f5ddeade3f8/date/1/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


1\. Wichtelgeschenk für Nerd

  
04.09.2017  
4.696  


  
  


Beitrag für das zweite [Anfang & Ende](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/48298)-Wichteln.  
• Wichtelkind: [Nerd](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Nerd)  
V o r g a b e n~  
Anfangssatz: Es war, als würde mich die Sonne auslachen.  
Alternativer Anfangssatz: „Hast du es schon mitbekommen?“  
Endsatz: Die Tür fiel hinter mir ins Schloss.  
Alternativer Endsatz: Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck.  
Maximal erwünschtes Rating: P18(-Slash)  
Potentielle Fandoms: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Tribute von Panem, Skam (obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob es da ein deutsches Fandom gibt), Supernatural, MCU, gerne auch eine freie Arbeit  
Sonstiges: Ein Happy End wäre schön, muss aber nicht.

Liebes Wichtelkind, hier kommt ein OS im Panem-Fandom. Es ist die Alternative geworden, aber vielleicht magst du es ja trotzdem. Auch ist es leider nicht die angefragte Drabble-Geschichte, die ich schreiben wollte, da ich schon im Schreibprozess dieses Oss war, als die Antwort kam. Ein schwacher, aber kleiner Trost ist, dass die vier Jahreszeitenabschnitte jeweils 500 Wörter umfassen. Da ich in deinen Favos einen OS zur Enkelin des Präsidenten entdeckt habe, dachte ich mir, ich schreibe etwas zu ihr. Wundere dich nicht, bei mir hat die Enkeltochter des Präsidenten einen Namen. Ich hoffe, der Beitrag ist nicht zu verwirrend und findet deinen Zuspruch. Ich hatte viel Freude beim Schreiben und wünsche ihn dir auch beim Lesen. :3

  
:.~ . ~ . ~.:

  
Tanz der Jahreszeiten   


  
~

„Hast du es schon mitbekommen?“  
Ich erwartete keine Antwort, du gabst mir ohnehin keine. Nicht, weil wir zerstritten waren und das deine Art der Bestrafung wäre – du konntest mir nicht antworten. Die unzähligen Schläuche und Maschinen, die zu dir hin- und von dir fortführten, sprachen ohnehin für sich. Für sich und gegen dich. Ihr penetrantes Piepsen jagte gleichermaßen die Schatten der Lebenden und Toten in die Flucht. Keiner traute sich, in das Zimmer zu treten, das so steril roch, wie es gehalten war.  
Nur die Stille blieb, und die Rosen, die leise starben. Trotzdem klammerte ich mich an diesen winzigen Strohhalm, wechselte täglich das Wasser der Blumensträuße aus, die mir von deinem Krankenbesuch zwischen Tür und Angel angereicht wurden und hoffte, dass wenn die frischen Rosen einen Tag länger als ihre Vorgänger überlebten, dies ein gutes Zeichen wäre. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass du die Augen wieder aufschlagen, mich anblicken und mit deinen Lebensweisheiten tadeln würdest. Ich würde jede deiner Strafpredigten in Kauf nehmen, wüsste ich, dass es bedeutete, dich wieder um mich zu haben.  
Aber das Leuchten der Bildschirme schien mit dem Piepsen schwächer zu werden. Jedes Mal, wenn etwas mehr als ein Atemzug zwischen deinen Piepsherzschlägen lag, verkrallten sich meine Finger in die weißen Laken, die deiner Gesichtsfarbe erschreckend ähnlich sahen, weil ich den Moment fürchtete, in dem dein Atem jäh mit den Geräten verstummen würde.  
„Heavensbee ist vorhin hiergewesen“, nahm ich mit tränenverhangener Stimme wieder den losen Faden auf. „Er hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft: Mrs Mellark-Everdeen hat sich dazu bereiterklärt, in seiner TV-Serie als lebender Spotttölpel aufzutreten.“  
Ich zwang mich zu einem Lachen, obwohl mein Magen bei dem Gedanken verkrampfte, wie viele Jahre ins Land gezogen waren, ehe Plutarch Heavensbee Katniss Mellark-Everdeen dazu hatte überreden können. Exakt so viele Jahre, wie du in diesem halbwachen Zustand lagst. Zu viele Jahre, um die mich die Stille betrogen hatte. So viele Jahre, wie der Himmel Richtungen maß.  
„Vier Jahre, Großvater!“, wechselte ich ohne Umschweife das Thema, weil ich Wut und Verzweiflung nicht länger für mich behalten konnte, weil es das Eigentliche war, über das es zu reden galt, weil jeder Winkel in diesem toten Raum von derselben, dunklen Traurigkeit zu erzählen wusste, die mein Herz seither beklagte. „Vier Jahre, die uns voneinander trennen, Großvater! Es fühlt sich wie ein ganzes, verdammtes Leben an – jeder Tag ohne dich ist wie einer von tausend Toden, die ich sterbe.“ Ich wollte nicht wehleidig oder theatralisch klingen, fuhr aber mit derselben, drehbuchgleichen Dramatik fort, die ich nicht abschütteln konnte: „Ich sterbe, Großvater! Ohne dich … sterbe ich. Ganz so, wie deine geliebten Rosen sterben, geht das Rosenkind mit ihnen ein.“  
Langsam berührte ich mit meiner deine Hand. Vielleicht, wenn ich es behutsam und vorsichtig genug tat, würde sich die Fee, zu der sich meine Hoffnung verwandelt und die sich auf meinem kribbelnden Zeigefinger niedergelassen hatte, bei dir einnisten können. Sie würde dich wiederbeleben, beatmen und zu mir zurückbringen können. Dass ich seit deiner Einweisung diesen hoffnungslosen Kampf mit besagter Fee ausfocht, ignorierte ich in meiner naiven, kindischen Welt geflissentlich. Die Welt einer Zwölfjährigen, die stehengeblieben war, als du gewaltsam aus dieser fortgerissen wurdest.  
Ich alterte, Jahr für Jahr, doch das kleine Mädchen, das sich die Frisur des Nachtrigelmädchens abgeschaut hatte, um sich dir in Erinnerung zu rufen, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht zu haben, bin ich immer noch nicht losgeworden. Gemeinsam mit mir sitzt es an deinem Krankenbett, bringt zerlesene Bücher aus hellen Kindertagen mit, wacht über deinen Atem und deinen Flüssigkeitshaushalt, erzählt Anekdoten von gemeinsamen, unbeschwerten Tagen im Rosengarten, piekst den Ärzten mit ihren Dornenfingern in die Arme, wenn diese es auch nur wagten, von Patientenverfügung, Organspende und Begräbnis zu sprechen.  
Wir zogen beide an einem Strang, die Kleine und ich, auch wenn sich der Rest der Welt gegen uns verschworen zu haben schien, auch wenn deine Werte stetig in den Keller sanken, auch wenn die Tatsachen dafür sprachen, den Ärzten Gehör und Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Wir wussten, tief in unserem dornenvernarbten Inneren, dass es keine Hoffnung für ein Wiedersehen gab, dass du, als du gackernd an dem Fahl zusammengebrochen bist, an den man dich gefesselt hatte, mit der ermordeten Coin gegangen bist. Doch wir fürchteten uns vor dem Moment der Wirklichkeit, wir fürchteten die Leere, die uns verhöhnen, die Stille, die uns taub machen, der Schmerz, der uns endgültig das letzte Bisschen Farbe aussaugen würde. Wir fürchteten uns vor einer Alternative, in der es dich nicht gab.

  
+

Ein Räuspern schreckte mich aus meinem unruhigen Zustand auf. Ich spürte, wie mein Herz stehenblieb. Als wäre der Blitz der Hoffnung in meine Brust gefahren. Ich unterdrückte mit Mühe das Lächeln. Ich wollte nicht zu sehr klammern, nicht zu sehr hoffen, die Enttäuschung wäre zu groß, wenn du es nicht wärst, der sich geräuspert hätte.  
Groß ist keine Beschreibung für die Woge der Enttäuschung, die um meine Eingeweide schwabte, um dann mit der Intensität von Lava meinen Magen zu verbrennen. Mein Herz ging in den sengend heißen Fluten unter. Du warst es nicht, der sich geräuspert hatte, und obwohl ich wusste, dass ich es nicht sein sollte, war ich wütend. Wütend, verzweifelt und am Ende meiner Kräfte. Ich wurde ungehalten, fuhr Krallen und Dornen aus, obwohl mein Gegenüber es gewiss gut mit mir meinte, wie mir die lästige Kleine, die von nun an mein Schatten war, versicherte.  
„Du solltest etwas essen“, sagte er mit sorgenvoll ruhendem Blick auf diese abgemagerte Schattengestalt, die entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit mir hatte.  
„Wenn ihr euren Job anständig tun würdet, könnten wir alle schnell zu unserer gewohnten Routine zurückkehren“, fuhr ich auf. Ich ignorierte das Zupfen der Kleinen an meinem Ärmel, die mit mir auf dein Erwachen wartete, und ihr leises Nuscheln, dass er eigentlich Recht habe und sich wenigstens traue, mit mir wie mit jedem anderen umzugehen. Ich ignorierte den schmerzhaften Ausdruck, der das Grau seiner Augen verdunkelte. Ich ignorierte die Tatsache, dass ich ihn nicht in die Flucht gejagt hatte, wie ich es bei jedem anderen tat. Ich ignorierte … herzschlagschwere Sommermomente.  
Er blieb, stellte den Teller Suppe behutsam ab, den er mir mitgebracht hatte, und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, sodass sich unsere Knie berührten, sodass es keinen triftigen Grund mehr gab, zu ignorieren und ignoriert zu werden.  
„Ich möchte dir nichts vormachen, Flora“, sagte er, ohne dabei gekränkt oder vorwurfsvoll zu klingen. Seine Aufrichtigkeit hielt mich immer wieder von Neuem in Atem. Er nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, war aber auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Er hatte mich in meinen dunkelsten Stunden erlebt und schreckte nicht davor zurück, den Boden noch etwas wackliger werden zu lassen, wenn er mir Wahrheiten vor die Füße warf, die ich nicht hören wollte.  
Viele Freundschaften waren an meinem ruppigen, abstoßenden Verhalten zerbrochen, aber nicht jene zu ihm. Sie sahen nicht länger mich, sondern die Enkelin des Präsidenten, mit viel zu hoher Nase und viel zu niederen Absichten. Für sie schien es, als kämpfte ich so verbissen darum, dich aus dem Koma zu befreien, weil es mir um deinen Anlass ging, um die Krone, die du mir hättest aufsetzen können. Dass längst eine andere Präsidentin unser Land mit gerechter Hand regierte, blendeten sie in ihrem gekränkten Stolz genauso sehr aus, wie ich ihre Bemühungen um mich in meinem grenzenlosen Schmerz um dich ausgeblendet hatte. Er hatte aber nie an meinem Wort gezweifelt. Er wusste, dass ich dir am Krankenbett Tag für Tag die Treue schwor und hielt, weil ich sie zurückhaben wollte, die unbeschwerten Momente der Kleinen, die mit ihrem Großvater ausgelassen in dem Garten voll Rosen lachte.  
„Es tut mir leid, Rory“, flüsterte ich, weil ich einsah, dass er am wenigsten meine Schuldzuweisung und Anklage verdient hatte.  
„Schon gut“, winkte er ab, lächelte sogar. „Wahrscheinlich hätte ich wie du reagiert.“  
Ich wollte nicht, fühlte mich aber in die Ecke gedrängt. „Du hast ja auch niemanden zu beklagen, Rory.“  
„Nicht mehr“, verbesserte er mich, blieb aber ruhig.  
So ruhig, dass ich mich augenblicklich für mein schlechtes Benehmen genierte. „Es … tut mir leid“, wisperte ich schuldbewusst, weil die Erinnerung wieder aufgeflackert war. Die Erinnerung darüber, dass er ebenso wie ich ein Verlustmensch war.  
Rory Hawthorne, der sich Jahr für Jahr zu mir gesellt hatte, während ich Weihnachten, Ostern und meinen Geburtstag an deinem Krankenbett verbracht hatte, hatte keinen Vater und keine beste Freundin mehr. Anders als der Rest Panems, hatte er mir nie ein überdimensional großes Paket in die Arme gedrückt, um Anteilnahme vorzuheucheln und sein brüllend schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Er kam mit Marmeladenglasmomenten, die er über die Jahre in seinem Herzen aufbewahrt hatte. Jedes Jahr schenkte er mir einen dieser fragilen Momente. Ich freute mich darüber, jedes Jahr ein bisschen mehr. Manchmal verlor ich mich in dem Fluss, zu dem seine Stimme abgeklungen war, dass ich es vergaß. Dich. Es ist mir unangenehm, es zuzugeben, aber oft, wenn mir Rory mit Anekdoten aus dem Kohledistrikt ein leises Glucksen entlockte, wollte ich nicht, dass der Moment vorüberging. Manche seiner Geschichten waren schön, manche traurig, aber alle echt. Auch der Schmerz, der in seinen Augen stand, die Grübchen, die um seine Mundwinkel schlichen, sprachen ihm aus der Seele. Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass er das tat, um der als verzogen verschrienen Enkelin des Präsidenten zu imponieren. Er machte sich nichts aus der Herkunft und dem Status. Dass meine Vorfahren es waren, die seine Vorfahren dazu gezwungen hatten, in den Tot zu gehen, ließ er mich niemals spüren. Für ihn war ich ein gewöhnliches Mädchen, und das tat so gut, dass ich mich immer öfter dabei ertappte, wie ich mir wünschte, wir würden unsere eigenen Marmeladenglasmomente haben, die wir in unseren Herzen aufbewahren konnten. Immer öfter besuchte ich das Krankenhaus. Nicht deine, sondern seinetwegen, Großvater.

  
-

(Winter: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dornröschen.“)

  
-

Du holst dir noch den Tod, summte seine Stimme auf meiner Haut, hatte mich genauso zur Dachkante des Trainingscenters getrieben wie die Tatsache, dass du außer dir wärst, wüsstest du, dass dein Kleinröschen die Welt der Hungerspiele betrat.  
In meinem Brustkorb detonierte mir das Herz. Seine Worte schmerzten genauso wie deine niederschmetternde Diagnose. Koma. Auf unbestimmte Zeit.  
Welch Ironie, da ich das Dornröschen in unserer Beziehung war.  
Ich hätte den Untergang unserer verstrahlten Glitzerwelt verschlafen sollen, nicht du.  
Es kommt in Ordnung, lautet sein Versprechen, jedes Mal mehr Zuversicht in der Stimme.  
Ja, Rory redete mir gut zu, sagte, du würdest gewiss wiedererwachen, aber dies ist schon ein jahrelanges Mantra. Er wiederholte sich. Wie eine kaputte Schallplatte.  
Die Hoffnung, dass du aufwachen und zu mir zurückfinden könntest, ist so leise wie die Schneeflocken geworden, die sich tröstlich auf meine Schultern gelegt und in mein Haar mit der Flechtfrisur gefunden haben. Fast so, als wären es deine altersgezeichneten Finger, die mir Trost und Wärme schenken wollten.  
Ironisch, hätte ich doch diejenige sein sollen, die dir eben das in diesem Moment an deinem Krankenbett hätte versprechen müssen.  
Ich lächelte, weil sich Ironie wie ein roter Faden durch mein Leben zog und du sicherlich das Gesicht verzogen hättest, wüsstest du, dass ich die Frisur trug, die dir missfiel, immerhin war es ein Zeichen, ein Funke, der das Inferno beschleunigt hätte. Oft stellte ich mir die Frage, ob du noch bei mir wärst, wenn ich es wäre, die den Funken gezündet hätte. Aber vielleicht hätte dich mein Akt der Rebellion in die Arme des komatösen Schlafes getrieben.

„So oder so“, sprach Rory meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen aus, während er sich gerade hinter mich stellte. „Du hättest nicht aufhalten können, dass er ohnehin … -“  
„Genug!“, unterbrach ich ihn wirsch. Ich wollte es nicht hören, dass es dich früher oder später ereilt hätte, weil du ohnehin alt, krank und schwach warst, weil es deine Bestimmung war, vor mir zu gehen, weil du blauäugig mit dem Tod ein Abkommen auf Zeit abgeschlossen hattest und er seine Schuld einforderte, als du ihm nach den 75. Hungerspielen keine Mahlzeit mehr liefern konntest.  
„Genug“, wehte der Wind sein schuldbewusstes Murmeln gen Himmel und zerstäubte auch die letzten, jägerwespengiftigen Gedanken.

Das Echo seiner Worte wühlte immer noch Krater in meine Brust, als er plötzlich nähertrat, seine Arme um mich schlang und seine Lippen behutsam auf meinen Scheitel legte.  
„Er wird zurückkehren“, flüsterte er, um mir sogleich einen rankenverzierten Silberreif überzustreifen. „Damit findet er dich.“  
„Ich … verstehe nicht“, rief ich perplex.  
Er lächelte. Ein Lächeln, das sich wie ein Mantel auf meine winterkalte Haut legte und endgültig das Gift der Jägerwespen aus meinen Gedanken verbannte.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dornröschen“, sagte er, berührte mit den Lippen nun meine Stirn und ging.  
Der Funke, den er dabei hinterließ, wuchs zu einem Sonnenstrahl aus, der bis zu meiner Brust vordrang. Sogar der Rabe mit dem kaffeeschwarzen Gefieder, zu dem sich mein schmetterlingsbuntes Herz gewandelt hatte, krähte hoffnungsfroh.  
„Danke“, lächelte ich und drehte gedankenverloren Runde um Runde mit dem Armreif.

  
-

(Frühling: „Du kriegst das auch ganz gut ohne mich hin.“)

  
-

Alle guten Dinge sind drei, nicht aber das dritte Jahr in Folge ohne dich. Es war nicht halb so schön, den Rosen beim Erwachen zuzusehen, wenn du fehltest. Dass der seltsame Krankenpfleger neben mir stand, änderte nichts an dem Loch in meiner Brust. Auch, wenn er sich Mühe gab, ging mir Mr Ich-weiß-was-gut-für-dich-ist-Bevormunder-Hawthorne, Rory, wie er mir, triefend vor Freundlichkeit, angeboten hatte, gehörig auf die Nerven.  
Oft stellte ich mir die Frage, warum er mich immerzu mit einem Lächeln bedachte. War ich nicht autoritär, nicht energisch genug in meiner Ellbogenphilosophie und der Scheuklappenmethode? Zeigte ich ihm nicht mit Bestimmtheit den imaginären Stinkefinger? War es das? Dass ich dachte, was ich tat, nicht tat, was ich dachte?  
„Wieso verabscheust du mich nicht?“, riss der Geduldsfaden, als er in aller Seelenruhe neues Wasser für den Frühjahresputz beschaffte, nicht müde wurde, mir zuzulächeln.  
„Soll ich das etwa?“, blinzelte er verwirrt.  
„Nein“, rang ich mit den Händen, um mich rasch zu verbessern: „Ja!“  
„Was denn nun?“, schmunzelte er, eindeutig amüsiert.  
Frustriert stampfte ich mit dem Fuß auf. Die Kleine, die mit mir in deine viel zu großen Fußstapfen treten musste, freute sich diebisch, dass ich sie gewähren ließ.  
„Ich verstehe dich nicht“, erklärte ich ungehalten. „Ich meine, ich bin die Enkelin des Mannes, der dir und deinen Lieben … -“  
„… unfassbares Leid gebracht hat“, vollendete er, ohne aufzublicken.  
„Ja“, bestätigte ich, verwirrter als zuvor, weil kein Funken Anklage in seiner Stimme lag.  
Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Du kriegst das auch ganz gut ohne mich hin.“  
Seine Augen ließen mich mit Fassung und Stimme ringen.  
„Die Schuldgefühle“, präzisierte er. „Die Schlaflosigkeit, der fehlende Hunger, die Wut auf sich selbst. Damit quälst du dich tagtäglich, nicht? Welcher Mensch wäre ich, dich zu hassen? Jeder hat sein Päckchen zu tragen, aber du … du trägst für zwei.“  
Ich wusste, dass er auf deinen Zustand anspielte. Sofort holte mich wieder das schlechte Gewissen ein, weil ich es zuließ, dass dieser seltsame Junge den Glauben zurückbrachte. An Märchen. An Hoffnung. An mich selbst.  
„Ich … muss gehen“, trat ich den Weg zur Flucht an, weil ich es nicht ertrug, diese schier unerschöpfliche Quelle, aus der er Kraft und Zuversicht schöpfte.  
„Warte“, bat er, sprang von der Leiter und trat hinter den Schuppen, in dem deine Geräte Staub ansetzten. Die Geräte, die dich im hauseigenen Garten neue Welten erschaffen ließen, welche keine Opfer kosteten. Keiner wagte es, die Rosen zu pflegen, weil du es niemandem gezeigt hattest. Nicht einmal mir.  
Gerade war ich kurz davor, mich der lächerlichen Welle von Selbstmitleid hinzugeben, die unvermittelt über mich schwabte, als er wieder hervortrat. Mr Hawthorne, Rory, mit einem so schönen Rosenstrauß, dass er mir wie ein Dorn ins Auge stach.  
„Er freut sich sicher darüber“, überging er einfühlsam die salzigen Spuren auf meinen Wangen.  
„Danke … Rory“, flüsterte ich gerührt und presste den Strauß fest an meine Brust.  
Für echte Blumen war es noch zu früh, aber der Gedanke zählte.  
Diese modifizierten Rosen, die immer und überall sprießen konnten, ließen mich mein Verhalten überdenken.

  
-

(Sommer: „Mit dir hätte ich als letztes gerechnet, Schneeprinzessin.“)

  
-

Verwegene Sonnenflecken, die auf den Tasten tanzten. Einige davon schimmerten auch in seinem Haar. Ich musste mich zur Ordnung zwingen, weil es mir in den Fingern kribbelte. Seit ich den Raum betreten hatte, in dem er wohl die meiste Zeit seiner Mittagspausen zutrug, wenn er mal nicht Dr. Everdeen zur Hand ging, wollte ich nichts lieber, als das wirre Sonnenmuster, das sich in seinem dunklen Haar verfangen hatte, berühren, nachzeichnen, festhalten.  
Die Nerven und Hormone gehen wohl mit dir durch. So oder so ähnlich hättest du argumentiert, wenn du wach und bei mir wärst. Wie sehr mir doch deine tadelnden Worte fehlten, die, einem Eimer eiskalten Wassers gleich, Ernüchterung bringen würden. Wie sehr du mir doch in dem Moment fehltest, als er meiner Gewahr wurde und seine Grübchen mich für sich und diesen Moment voll Sommer einzunehmen wussten.  
„Mit dir hätte ich als letztes gerechnet, Schneeprinzessin“, schmunzelte Mr Hawthorne, Rory, einfach nur Rory, deren Verstand wohl zu viele UV-Strahlen abbekommen hatte. Er kriegte dieses Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht gewischt, das mir den Rest gab, weil es mich verbrannte und gleichzeitig … gleichzeitig konnte ich nicht anders. Ich … lächelte. Eindeutig, die Hormone.  
„Hawthorne“, hielt ich ihn dornenspitz auf Abstand, obwohl genaugenommen ich es war, die wie ein Dieb auf Zehenspitzen in seinem Rücken immer näher in den Aufenthaltsraum geschlichen ist und ihn belauscht hat. Den Klängen, die er dem Instrument entlockt hatte, hätte ich mich aber auch nicht entziehen können, wenn ich wollte. Wäre ich überhaupt nicht affin für Musik, so hätte er es trotzdem vermocht, mich für sich zu begeistern. Nicht, weil er klassische Stücke zum Besten geben konnte, ohne auf seine Finger zu schauen (er hatte tatsächlich mit geschlossenen Augen gespielt, und ja, ich bin mir durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass diese Information mehr über mich als über ihn preisgibt), sondern die Musik selbst ist es gewesen, die den Sommer in das Zimmer brachte. Er hat sie nicht bloß zum Klingen und Singen gebracht – er ist es gewesen, der gesungen und geklungen hat.  
Sein Herzschlag, in jedem der Tasten, die er behutsam berührte.  
„Singst du?“, rief er, dicht vor mir. Er hatte sich nicht einschüchtern lassen von meinem harschen Tonfall, von meinen Ängsten, Zweifeln und Unsicherheiten, war stattdessen immer nähergetreten.  
Die Frage schmerzte, weil sie mich erinnerte. An das, was ich für lange Zeit verloren hatte. Die Erinnerung an dich. „Schon lange nicht mehr“, winkte ich also ab, hoffte, es wäre genug, aber Mr Klette-Hawthorne, Rory, ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln wie die Schatten der Vergangenheit.  
„Willst du?“, fragte er weiter.  
Das Nein lag mir bereits auf der Zunge, von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehenspitzen schrie alles Nein, nein, nein in mir, doch selbst seine Stimme hatte etwas Sommer abbekommen, die Worte wie winziges Sonnenmosaik, das mir das Herz wärmte. „Willst du denn?“  
Er nickte, wandte sich zum Klavier und stimmte ihn an, den herzschlagfröhlichen Sommertakt.  
Es beflügelte mich. Die Vorstellung, dass dich ein Immersommer in die Arme nehmen würde, sobald du die Augen aufschlagen würdest.

  
-

(Herbst: „Du hast es in der Hand.“)

  
-

Der Wind warf mit Herbstlaub, wie ein trotziges Kind mit Bauklötzen wirft. Ich fror unter der dünnen Strickjacke, die ich hastig übergezogen hatte, als ich aus dem Präsidentenpalast geflohen bin. Vor ihnen, diesen unsensiblen Kapitolianern, die mich gleichzeitig in Himmel und Hölle verwünschten. Sie waren zerrissen, wie es mich zerriss. Niemand hatte mir gezeigt, wie ich den Rucksack voll Verantwortung schultern konnte. Niemand zeigte mir, wie es sich in deinen Schuhen lief. Ich war eine Witzfigur in einer Schlacht, die du verlorst, noch ehe du sie geschlagen hattest.  
Nachts wiegten mich Tränen des Verlustes in den Schlaf, tagsüber waren es die Kapitolianer, die mich vor Wut und Frust weinen ließen. Ich weinte oft, weil ich in dem erntefähigen Alter der jüngsten Tribute war.  
Zwölf ist kein solides Alter, prophezeiten sie mir. Ich fauchte sie an, hielt alle auf Abstand, die sich das Recht herausnahmen, zu verurteilen, dabei war ich in meiner naiven Ideologie nicht besser. Als ich Katniss heimlich angefeuert hatte, blendete ich die vielen Opfer aus, die ihren Nachtriegel-Trick gekostet hatten. Rues Leben hatte es gekostet. Ein Kind, nicht älter als ich.

„Sie verstehen nichts, Großvater!“, machte ich meinem Ärger vor dem einzigen Menschen Panems Luft, der mich nicht verurteilen konnte. „Statt das Kriegsbeil zu begraben, schüren sie weiter Hass. Sie gönnen sich nichts und gewähren nur bestimmten Leuten Asyl im Präsidentenpalast. Kein Wunder, dass die symbolischen Hungerspiele noch nicht vom Tisch sind.“  
„Du hast es in der Hand.“  
Ich habe keine Antwort erwartet, dementsprechend fiel ich fast vom Stuhl, als jemand in meinem Rücken sprach. Jemand, der den Raum ohne mein Zutun betreten und mich belauscht hatte.  
Furios wandte ich mich um: „Kohledistrikt!“  
Ich hatte die Vorurteile aus mir sprechen lassen, hatte ihn mit seinem Distrikt angeredet, ohne mir darüber bewusst zu sein. Dass es ihn traf, ließ er sich nicht anmerken.  
„Kapitol“, tat er es mir nach, konnte aber nicht anders und setzte lächelnd hinzu: „Flora Snow, die Schneeprinzessin selbst, gibt sich die Ehre.“  
Ich wollte etwas sagen, geriet aber bei seinem Anblick ins Stocken. Sein Gesicht kam mir bekannt vor. Ich … hatte es schon einmal im Fernsehen gesehen. Plötzlich, der Geistesblitz: „Hawthorne?“  
„Durchaus“, griente er. „Darf ich mich vorstellen?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verbeugte er sich: „Rory Hawthorne. Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft … -“  
„Lass das!“, unterbrach ich ihn. „Ich bin keine Prinzessin.“  
„So benimmst du dich aber“, gab er gelassen wieder. „Du klagst den höheren Mächten dein Leid, lässt dir dadurch das Leben aus der Hand nehmen, aber es ist dein Leben, also kämpf gefälligst dafür.“

„Großvater hat sich immer einen Enkel gewünscht“, rief ich irgendwann, blickte Rory Hawthorne direkt ins Gesicht: „Hätte er dich, er wäre sicher stolz.“  
„Er ist stolz“, widersprach er. „Auf dich, du kratzbürstiges Dummerchen.“  
„Was erlaubst du dir?“, machte ich auch gleich seinem Ausruf alle Ehre, doch er lachte nur, ließ sich nicht aufhalten, ließ sich nicht abhalten.  
Unbeirrbar kam und ging er mit den Mahlzeiten, mit den Jahren, mit den Ärzten, glaubte an mich, bis ich an ihn glaubte … an uns.

  
-

An uns … wann war das passiert?  
Wann hatte ich aufgehört, ihn mit den Augen des Vorurteils zu sehen? Wann ist aus dem seltsamen Krankenpfleger, aus dem Hawthorne-Besserwisser, Rory geworden?  
„Flora?“  
Wann ist aus Ms Snow, aus Schneeprinzessin und Ms Kapitol ein einfaches Flora geworden? Eines von jener Sorte, wie es einem warm den Rücken herabläuft und die Finger nervös kribbeln lässt?  
„Rory?“  
Es ging mir ganz leicht über die Lippen. Es fühlte sich nicht befremdlich an. Ich spielte nicht länger für das Volk oder die Kameras – ich wollte aufrichtig sein, in seinen Augen alles richtig machen und wog jede meiner Gesten ab, weil ich wollte, dass sie, so klein sie auch sein mochten, von Bedeutung für ihn sein würden.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, wollte er wissen, einen Arm wie selbstverständlich um mich gelegt.  
„Wir sind Freunde geworden, nicht?“, offenbarte ich ihm, was mir Kopfzerbrechen und gleichermaßen Gewissheit war.  
Sein pikierter Blick wurde rasch zu einem amüsierten: „Freundschaft – und ich dachte, wir wären schon weiter.“  
Er klang so gespielt empört, dass ich nicht an mich halten und lächeln, grinsen, glucksen, kichern, lachen musste. Ich lachte und ließ Farbe in dein Stillebenzimmer. Ich lachte und der angebrochene Tag mit seinen Gerüchen und Geräuschen tat es mir nach. Wind wehte aus dem offenen Fenster in den Raum, an dem wir standen. Seite an Seite.

  
+

„Glaubst du, er versteht es?“, wollte ich Tage später wissen, als wir im Schwesternzimmer saßen, aus dem er uns köstlichen Kaffee stibitzt hatte.  
„Er liebt dich“, erwiderte er schlicht und berührte mit seinen Lippen meine Schläfe. „Und da ist er nicht der Einzige.“  
Vier Jahre hatten wir bereits hinter uns, Rory und ich. Wir kannten uns seit meinem zwölften Lebensjahr, in welchem es seine Worte waren, die das Herbstlaub noch ein bisschen goldener gemacht hatten. Mit 13 waren es die sonnenbeschienenen Seiten des Klaviers, die uns einander unsere Seiten zeigen ließen. Mit 14 lernte ich nicht nur den Frühjahresputz vor der Haustür, sondern auch jenen im Herzen kennen. Mit 15 kam und ging der Winter, doch Rory blieb. Er hatte mir die Hand gereicht, um durchs Leben, durch die Jahreszeiten, durch Zweifel, Schuldgefühle und Vorurteile zu tanzen. Er hatte mir die Hand gereicht und ich hatte sie ergriffen. Ob du ergriffen wärst, wenn du die Zeilen zwischen den Zeilen zu deuten wüsstest?  
„Sehr romantisch, Hawthorne“, neckte ich, weil es leichter war, das Leben, die Worte nicht ernster zu nehmen, als es gemeint war. Ich wollte den Moment nicht zerreden und unnötig verkomplizieren, also ging ich den seichten Weg der Schlagfertigkeit.  
„Autsch, mein armes Herz“, griente er schalkhaft. „Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort. Liebst du mich denn nicht, Teuerste?“  
„Lass das“, schimpfte ich, konnte mir das Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. Nein. Ich wollte es mir nicht verkneifen. Ich wollte mich nicht schlecht fühlen, weil ich nicht nur herkam, um dich zu sehen. Ich wollte mich offen heraus freuen, damit du von dieser Freude angesteckt werden und zu mir zurückfinden solltest, Großvater. Ich wollte die Anekdoten und Momentperlen mit dir teilen, die Marmeladenglasmomente, die ich angefangen hatte, aufzubewahren. Ich wollte, dass du dich mit mir an den kleinen Dingen des Lebens erfreust, wie diesem lauwarmen Kaffee in meiner Hand.  
„Oh, du Teuerste unter den Teuren, darf ich bitten? Um den Namen dieses lieblichen Geschöpfs oder zumindest einen Blick aus diesen kristallklaren Augen?“, meinte er theatralisch und voll in seinem Element.  
„Das üben wir aber noch mal, du Shakespeare-Verschnitt“, tadelte ich und spürte die Schmetterlinge überall, als er mich anblickte, mir tief in Augen und Seele sah und ich nichts anderes konnte, als unbändige Sommerfreude zu empfinden, als sanft seine meine Lippen berührten.  
Euphorie, pure Euphorie, die durch meinen Körper strömte. Als wäre ich ein Schmetterling, der köstlichen Nektar kostete – und ich kostete, schmeckte Salz und Zucker, das Leben, als unsere Lippen wieder und wieder verschmolzen.  
„Falls das noch nicht so deutlich war … ich hab dich gern“, besaß er doch tatsächlich die Unverfrorenheit, zu grinsen.  
Ich enthielt mich einer Antwort, wollte nur schmecken, nur kosten von dem Nektar, der mich gleichermaßen taumeln und fliegen ließ.  
„Wusstest du, dass es Menschen gibt, die unter Wasser drei Minuten lang die Luft anhalten können?“, redete und redete er daher. Das tat er immer, wenn er nervös oder unsicher war.  
„Wusstest du, dass man das Dessert nur richtig zu schätzen weiß, wenn es langsam vernascht wird“, erwiderte ich, fasziniert über die Nuance Rot auf seinen Wangen, weil ich bei dem Wort vernascht keine Zweifel bei meinem Vorhaben gelassen habe.  
„Müsste ich das nicht eigentlich sagen?“, meinte er verunsichert, weil ich es war, die eindeutige Zweideutigkeiten gemacht hatte und das dem männlichen Ego in ihm scheinbar nicht gefiel.  
„Na, versuch’s mal“, rief ich keck und genoss seine verdutzte Überraschung. Er war abgelenkt und ich umso klarer. Dann geschah es wieder. Seine Nektarlippen, die mich verführten. Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

  
~

  
:.~ . ~ . ~.:

  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


1\. Wichtelgeschenk für Nerd

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/59ad4f900001f5ddeade3f8/5026733)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=59ad4f900001f5ddeade3f8)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build d0613/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
